wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mjorn Pattern Electromagnetic Technologies
Mjorn has a specialty in using the electromagnetic spectrum in their technologies. This specialty has lead to the creation of patterns long thought lost in using electromagnetic currents in shielding technologies as well as offensive weaponry that disables vox communication or technology used by advanced Xenos like the Tau who Mjorn are in conflict with constantly. Forge Mjorn as a minor Forge World at the edge of known space is highly advanced thanks to it's close proximity to the Tau Empire and their Xenarite factions has learned some of the secrets of the advanced technology to produce solely Human technologies. Electromagnetic Technologies Field inducing Technologies Ionic Force Field Ionic Force Fields are developed for cybernetic infantry, designed to reduce incoming damage using ionized gas. Shields regenerate quickly after absorbing damage. Shields are charged via a device named the shield capacitor. These devices can be drained by extended use, these shields can provide protection from projectiles, energy-based weapons and electronic surveillance by means of ionized electromagnetic deflection. Upon impact of external objects, the effect varies, bullets simply bounce off and the absorbed energy creating a corona effect. Weak against Electromagnetic pulses that destabilize the Field of ionized gas. The only sign of a force field deactivating is a slight ripple through the air around it. The field works by creating an electromagnetic field around the user, which would be strong enough to repel all metallic objects, though the user's own weapons and their immediate environment would remain unaffected. The field could deflect bullets, missiles, rail gun shells and other types of weapons away from its intended target. Grenades and other explosives were also disabled, making them appear to be duds. Likewise, it was also capable of resisting even weaponry capable of shorting out most electronic devices, such as chaff grenades. Electrified Discharge Field A variant on the Ionic Force Field is Electrified Discharge Field. An electric discharge is the release and transmission of electricity in an applied electric field through a medium such as a gas. By using an electrified Ionic Gas, this can create spectacular electric sparks, but also less dramatic forms which may be neither seen nor heard, yet still be large enough to cause damage to sensitive electronic devices. Ionizing radiation creates high-speed electrons in a material and breaks chemical bonds, Intense radio waves can thermally burn living tissue and can cook food in a bubble around the field source. Mjorn Pattern Personal Electromagnetic Armor Field Using a "fortification" approach to using high-energy batteries and superconductive devices within personal armor to create a Foucault-current effect, essentially a magnetic field that can immobilize metals, even nonferrous ones. The field is triggered by sensors. It is powerful enough to protect against most modern weapons, but there are drawbacks. The currents cause metallic objects to hold their position relative to one another, and although the field only lasts for a split second, it creates resistance that can slow or fatigue the wearer. Without specialized training, a soldier can quickly become exhausted or stumble at the wrong time. Electromagnet Transmission Devices Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter The EMP device was a powerful weapon designed on Mjorn. It could create a pulse of EMP energy every ten minutes, draining Ionic Force Field shields and energy and disrupting electronic communications on a planetary scale. Wave Transmission Device The Wave Transmission Device broadcasts an electromagnetic signal that mentally affected intelligent beings. This signal manifested either as dementia or as a compulsion. This impairment in memory, communication, and thinking is used to disrupt enemies who the carrier wave is experienced as voices or hallucinations. The signal eventually drives them to kill themselves or others around them. Electromagnetic Detection Devices Electromagnetic Radome The Electromagnetic Radome employs the KdV equation to detect the electromagnetic waves resulting from biological reactions, allowing the user to obtain a variety of information about the immediate area, including the positions of enemies. It could even estimate the interior structure of buildings by bouncing electromagnetic waves. Although the radar is completely unaffected by adverse weather, it otherwise had a fragile signal, becoming jammed easily in areas with strong harmonic resonance or in confined spaces. Civil Patterns Magnetic resonators Magnetic resonators are a tool used in prospecting, displaying sine waves that coincide to the mineral outcroppings in a region. certain metallic outcroppings are known to give the resonators backscatter, distorting their readings. Used to read electromagnetic returns of the sensors and can also be adjusted to pick up different signals such as mineral composition. By extension, this makes them able to detect laser trips provided one knows the exact mineral composition of what produce them. Mjorn Pattern Memory Diagnostic Machine This machine is used to access the lateral geniculate, the part of the brain electrical signals are stored as information, blueprints and knowledge. By inserting a needle through the ocular cavity to the LG, this information could be accessed without the need to open the patient's skull. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Technology Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Technology Category:TechCaptain